


You don't deserve this family

by littlebluemonster



Series: chipped souls ~Rumbelle AU~ [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mr. Gold - Freeform, bealfire - Freeform, divore, milah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluemonster/pseuds/littlebluemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold finaly asks his still wife Milah to sign the divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't deserve this family

There was another man, he knew it. Gabriel had known even before his wife told him. Their marriage wasn’t the best and for the past three year they became distant between each other. But he still had the hope of be doing the best for his son. He really tried to love Milah, to give her everything she wanted or needed, he treated her like a queen, but if wasn’t enough.  
His wife was in love with other man, and she had sworn that all started a year before, but, how could he believe her? If she had lied once, how many possibilities were that she hadn't lie about other things too? And that started the worst two months he ever lived. Everything was bound to doubt. All her movements, every word she left out her lips, his son.  
Was Bae really his son? Sometimes he dismissed that thought; the boy had his eyes, his hair, some of his gestures, but, in the other hand, that could be just coincidence or his mind making him see something that wasn’t really there.  
And then, all exploded. It was the day the paternity test results arrived. Bealfire was definitely his son. He would like to feel released; happy that at least it was something of him living within his son, part of himself. But that just made all worse, more difficult. Milah, his wife, that beautiful woman he once felt in love with was gone. Instead, there was a phantom of her presence. Gabriel became more possessive about Bae, furious with her. She had a family, a son, all she could desire but it wasn’t enough for her.  
That night after Bae’s bed time story, Gabriel had very clear what he wanted to do, calmly he went down the stairs and walked to the living room, she was there, sitting on the couch prepared to go out with her new boyfriend, or one of them, he had no interest in that subject. He glanced to the door and his eyes went to the umbrella stand were his old cane was. That had started all that, when he injured himself to avoid the military service. He did what was necessary, at that time, Milah was pregnant he didn’t want to leave her side; he wanted to see Bae’s birth, to see him grow up, his first steps, his first word. He injured himself; he had lost the seventy percent of motion ability in one ankle for his son. But for her still wife it was very different, from her point of view he had sentenced them to a life of exclusion and shame.  
After surgery and the most painful recovery, he recovered mobility, no more needed that cane and the limp disappeared. But they marriage was broken, forever.  
“You are going out tonight, too?” He asked walking in the room.  
Milah stood up and took her purse.  
“Yes, don’t wait up for me.”  
He left out a low laugh and approached the furniture on his left.  
“But before you go.” He said opening the drawer and taking out a cardboard light brown folder and threw it on the tea desk. “I need you to sign these.”  
She stared at that for a few seconds, but then she glanced between the folder and his husband. She was scared, he could see it.  
“What’s that?” she pointed at it with a finger.  
“You know what it is.” He said and took out a pen from the same drawer. “I want you out of this house, tomorrow.”  
Gabriel approached her, pen on his hand, pointing at her. Milah stared at him, eyes wide opened, pale and with trembling hands.  
“But… but where am I supposed to go?” She shouted.  
“Temper your voice, Bae is sleeping.” He warned “And I don’t care what you do with your life.”  
Milah let her purse and coat fall to the floor.  
“And Bae?” she couldn’t low her voice. “I am his mother.”  
“You are not his mother. “ He said plunged in anger. “I have offered you everything, Bae and I had lived for you too many years. I am tired of seeing my son suffering for you. You don’t earn any of this.” He took his wife’s hand and put the pen on her hand. “Tomorrow I’m going to take Bae to the zoo. My boy guard will help you to collet your things.”

"I'm not even allowed to take my things alone?" He asked not believing what she was hearing.  
"No" he opended he folder. "Now sign."  
She took a deep breath letting her tear out, but Gold was already insensitive to that. He had made plans. Leave that house, find somewhere else to live and leave Milah and all the pain behind.


End file.
